evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Revealing the Monster Within/Examples
Examples *After promising Pinocchio he will make him a real star, Stromboli reveals his true colors when he locks the puppet in a cage and plots to make him perform in his show. *'Scar' reveals his true nature to his brother Mufasa, because of his plan to killing him and want to be king of the Pridelands. *'Charles Muntz' reveals his true nature, having gone completely mad, killed several innocent people just because he was paranoid that they were going to steal "his" bird, and will stop at nothing until he then snatches her. *Gwen Grayson accepts her award in Sky High, but then reveals herself as the wicked supervillain Royal Pain in front of the audience. *After Danny disrupts her stage performance, Darla Dimple flies into a rage, revealing herself as the vile little girl she truly is. *'Prince Hans' reveals his true nature when he betrays Anna. *'Dawn Bellwether' reveals the monster within when Judy Hopps discovers she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. *'Rex Dangervest' reveals himself to be Emmet from the future and has him start an apocalypse so Emmet will turn into him. *'Lot-O' Huggin' Bear' by resetting Buzz for his wish and imprisons the rest of the toys, revealing himself. *'Sloan' and Bree Blackburn reveal themselves to Eliza Thornberry to be not kindhearted zoologists as they initially appeared, but actually evil, greedy and sadistic poachers who kidnapped Tally, the cheetah cub Eliza tried to save, and also plan to kill a herd of elephants for their ivory with an electric fence. *'Thunderclap' reveals the monster within after Arlo seeing him, when he devours a critter. *'Mrs. Quivers' unveils the monster within when she reveals herself as Madison's kidnapper and her plot to release her imprisoned husband and take over the world. *'Koba' shoots his former friend, Caesar, so that he could become the leader of the apes and start the war between humans and apes. *'Cassandra' reveals to Rapunzel when she steals the moonstone. *'Andrew' reveals to Varian that he and the Separatists of Saporia plan to use his amnesia potion to eradicate all of Corona and everyone in it, resulting in the teen's change of heart. *'Stinky Pete' reveals the monster within after he traps Woody, Bullseye, and Jessie in Al's apartment and also reveals that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. *[[w:c:villains:Archibald Snatcher|'Archibald Snatcher']] reveals the monster within when he plots to wipe out the boxtrolls in Cheesebridge. *'Henry J. Waternoose III' reveals his true nature as Randall's boss when he exiles Mike and Sulley to the human world and kidnaps Boo in a bid to revolutionize his company. *'Noah Cross' reveals the monster within when he reveals his plot to rule Los Angeles and kidnaps Evelyn Mulwray's daughter. *'Robert Callaghan' reveals the monster within when Hiro and the others discover that Callaghan is Yokai. *Harvey Dent reveals the monster within when an unfortunate accident disfigured the left side of his body, becoming known as Two-Face. *'Sailor John '''reveals the monster within when he reveals to Thomas he plans to keep the treasure for himself *'Lysandre' reveals the monster within when he and his organization began their assault on Lumiose City with Z-2. *'Creek' reveals the monster within by selling Poppy, Branch and other trolls to Chef and other Bergens. *'Josh' reveals the monster within after Tommy wants to play "acrobat" instead of "digging around the jungle gym" in the ''Rugrats episode "New Kid in Town". *'Spitz' reveals his true nature to Buck as he sadistically laughs at Curly getting mauled to death by a pack of wild huskies. *'Ray Thompson' reveals the monster within when he betrays the Justice League and the JGA in the Justice League episode "Legends". *'Miranda Frost' reveals the monster within as she reveals that she was the one who betrayed James Bond. *'Commander Rourke' reveals to Milo Thatch his true intention to steal the Heart of Atlantis, not even caring that the Atlantean people will die without it. *'Ben Ravencroft' reveals his true nature by admitting to Mystery Inc. that he used them to find his ancestress Sarah Ravencroft's spellbook. *'Noo Noo '''reveals to White Tubbie that it caused the infection. *'Ernesto de la Cruz' reveals the monster within when it is revealed that he poisoned Hector and stole his songs. *'Tobias Beckett' reveals the monster within as he betrays his former friend and pupil Han Solo. *'Eli Mills' reveals the monster within when Owen and Claire discover that he plans to sell the dinosaurs for profit. *'Dave York' reveals to McCall what he and the CIA got involve his dirty buissness and killed his neighbor to prevent her from finding out the truth. *[[w:c:villains:Clancy Gray|'Clancy Gay']]' reveals the monster within when he attempts to rape Ruby. *'''Cecil Fredericks, Reginald and Gus reveal their true nature when Larry finds out that they had used him and set him up before stealing the Tablet of Akhmenrah. *'DJ' reveals his true nature when he betrays Finn and Rose. *'Clayton' reveals his true nature to Tarzan, by using him to reveal the gorillas' location to Clayton, so he can capture them all and sell them to zoos to make a huge profit. *'Zobek' reveals his true nature to Gabriel Belmont by putting on the [[Devil Mask|'Devil Mask']], and told him that he’s been manipulating him from the very beginning. *'Evelyn Deavor' reveals her true super hero-despising self after being unmasked as Screenslaver. *'Palpatine' reveals his true colors to Anakin Skywalker during the climax of Revenge of the Sith. *'Elsa Schneider' betrays Indiana Jones that she was a Nazi who wants the journal that will leads them to the Holy Grail. *'Reverend Leland Drury' reveals to Henry Casey that he was the one who was behind the caribous' disappearance and offers him to mine with him. *'Sugarplum' reveals the monster with when Clara finds out that she plan to rule over the realms out of anger over her mother for leaving her and the other realm people and framed Mother Ginger. *'Lila Rossi' revealing her true, deceitful and malevolent nature to Ladybug after refusing to accept Ladybug's apology, revealing that she still hates her. **In "Chameleon", her true nature is further revealed with Lila deliberately akumatizing herself into the titular akumatized villain, and was trying to destroy Adrien's reputation because of the latter telling her to be honest with him. *'Quentin Beck' reveals the monster within after Peter discovers his powers and the Elements were just illusions. *'Martin Kirby' and [[w:c:villains: Wade Jennings|'Wade Jennings']] reveal the monster within when they declared an attempted assassination on the president and framed Mike Banning. *'Professor Venomous' reveals his treachery to his son to K.O. *'Diana Amara' reveals to be a clone of Liv Amara. *'General Lunaris' reveals to be a tryanical, traitorous and destructive general upon going to war against earth on Scrooge McDuck. *'Commander Fox' reveals that he only wanted the guardian amulet to himself to Agent FOX and threatens to flood Carrot Town. *'Claudandus' reveals to Francis that not only is he behind the cat killing spree, but he also wanted the latter to learn about his past and his project, and that he left clues to guide him on his quest. *Enik *'Magolor' reveals to Kirby and his friends that he had them fight against Landia for him so he could steal the Master Crown and use it to become ruling overlord of the universe. *'Fairy Godmother' reveals her true nature to King Harold for the problem that her son Prince Charming's former love interest, Princess Fiona, is already married by Shrek the ogre. *'Eddy's Brother' revealing his true nature, torturing Eddy. *'Harvey Dent' revealing his true nature when he unleashes his berserk button as "Big Bad Harv" and begins to attack Rupert Thorne and his men. *'Bill Cipher' revealing his true plans to Ford. *'Hades' revealing to Zeus his true nature after he getting free the Titans. *Alejandro Gutierrez reveals his true colors to Dora Marquez and her friends and betrays them when it comes to light that he kidnapped Dora's parents and has been hunting the treasure of Parapata the whole time. Category:Examples